


Return

by silence_since_silence



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business Trip, Eye Contact, Family, Flower Crowns, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, POV Arthur, POV First Person, Romance, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 01:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: Arthur re-integrates himself in his home life after a business trip.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Camelot_Drabble](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com).

George greets me at the door like always.

"Sir, you've been off in Paris for so long!" he exclaims, though to anyone who doesn't know him it seems like less of an exclamation than an uninterested and entirely unemotional pleasantry.

I move on through the entry and down the hall toward my bedroom.

I haven't even put my bags down yet, and I can't see Merlin anywhere.

I hear feet pounding toward me on the hard floor. My daughter Morgana runs at me, and I catch her up in my arms.

"How was your trip, Dad?" She asks.

I tell her all about it:

from the sights and sounds

to the smells

to the way people there are

to the way people were in my meetings.

I say, "Then I said, 'I gotta go--"

The large oak door screeches on its hinges, and Merlin walks in. Finally. He has a crown of twigs and wildflowers woven into his slightly too long hair.

"Where have you been?" I demand.

"Lookin' at the rolling fields," he says with a joyful gleam in his eye. His left-over smile is simple and full of love, and I feel bad about my tone.

Unsurprisingly, Merlin is unimpressed with my greeting. "You traveled the wide, wide world and came back like this?" he says.

I guess I better think of something to say quick, before I completely botch both our starting moods. There has been none of the old, familiar status quo between us so far. Can I get us out of the mess we're about to be in?

I step up to him. I lightly run my fingers along the twigs in his hair. I look him in the eyes. I say, "I've been away for so long. The world still spins when I'm gone, but the sun comes up only when you walk into a room. When you're around, I know I have it all." I kiss his cheek.

Merlin smiles back at me again.

I went away for business. Now that I'm back home, I need to spend time being with my family. Now the work at home begins.


End file.
